Back In Black
by busigt-81
Summary: An old enemy to the Winchesters appears and somehow it's eyes turns from Sam and John to rest on Dean. So our favorite older brother get's into trouble only because he is himself and no one can resist him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, here come another one from me. ;) Before you read I just wanted to tell you that this take place after Devil's Trap, John didn't die and Dean and Sam knows about the Roadhouse, it's diffrent in my stoy but hopefully you will like it anyway.

Chapter 1

It's dark outside, a tall man with a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots are leaning against a wall his eyes on a motel door. He walks up to it and knocks on it, waits for a minute or so before the door opens.

"What do you want?" The fat and bald man behind the door gruffs.

The tall stranger looks ordinary, brown hair and brown eyes but suddenly the eyes changes to a yellow color.

"You have something to tell me?" The voice was as hard as the yellow gleaming eyes.

"Oh, yes, yes." The fat and bald man bows, scared to his core, holds the door open and let's the stranger in. "I saw those you are looking for, all three, they are working together. I saw them three days ago."

"Where are they now?"

"I... I..." The fat and bald man swallowed but the fear of the man in front of him made his throat close.

"I see." The tall man in the cowboy hat and cowboy boots grabs the fat and bald mans head with one hand. "Don't worry if you cannot speak it I'll get from you some other way."

The fat and bald man's eyes widened, fear and horror clear in them as he sinks to his knees, his mouth opens and he tries to scream but he only takes a breath.

His last breath.

A tall man in a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots walks out of an motel room door, his eyes are yellow and he has a big smile on his face.

* * *

The Roadhouse were filled with people, smoke and loud noise when the three Winchester men steppes inside it.

Bobby and Caleb sitting at an table, sees them, catching John's eye and nodded to him to come over. John returns their nod, turns back to Sam who is talking loud and angry about their last hunt. John are tired of this and answers in the same tone as their make their way to the table.

Dean follows them behind, silently, he stops at the bar and he nods to Ellen and Jo. He downs a shoot of whiskey before grabbing a beer and joins his father and brother.

He nods a little tiredly to Bobby and Caleb before sitting down with a small sigh and he tries to tune out Sam and Johns arguing.

Ever since the car crash, after their fight with the Demon, they decided to stick together for a while and it had been good for the first couple of days.

Then John and Sam had started to argue about something and it felt like they hadn't stopped since, just like old times.

Dean took a deep swing from his beer bottle, he still really hates when his father and brother argues but still he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to step between, to meddle but he was completely ignored. He shakes his head a little and turns to take a look around the Roadhouse.

It was Friday and the bar were packed with people, not all hunters but a few truckers and people that lived in the town nearby.

Dean waves a little to the waitress for another beer, she smiles and comes over with one right away so Dean smiles back at her. As she turns away his smile fades a little but he relax and started his second beer bottle, with an intention to get really drunk tonight.

* * *

As the three Winchester men had walked into the Roadhouse not only Bobby and Caleb noticed them, there were a few people that noticed the three men and one of them was a tall man in a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots.

The man smiled, his brown eyes flickering a little to yellow but remained brown. His fingers drummed against the table as he studied the three Winchester men.

It was clear to him that the father and the youngest son were having a fight but what caught his eyes strangely was the other brother, the one that had killed his children and suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes.

It wasn't one of his old memories but one from the man, who's body he possessed, he felt intrigued so he let the memory play itself.

He was sitting in a bar, not the same as now but one much like it when a big burly man walked into the bar, followed by two kids and the Demon knew that he was seeing John Winchester and his two kids.

The youngest was pouting, he had be around nine years old, and the older on, around thirteen, was trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Sammy that we had to leave but you will start a new school here and it will be as good at the other one." John said.

"It's not the same..." Little Sammy said.

"I know but we had to get away from there and you will make new friends here also." John said his frustration clear in his voice but his youngest kept on pouting and John mumbled: "I have to use the bathroom."

"It will be alright Sammy." Dean said ruffling the little boys hair. "You won't meet evil Mrs Kellerman or that stupid bully Aron here."

That got a smile from the nine year old and his pout disappeared.

The memory fast played forward and the man/Demon noticed that the Winchesters met up in the bar after school and work, the kids would come first, sitting down at a tale and the older kid would help the younger one with his homework. One or two hours later the father would join them , they ate, then the father would play some pool or throw some darts and they would go home.

It became an routine seeming them like this for around two week, then something changed. The kids came in as usual and their father joined them two hours later, carrying a duffel bag.

The oldest stiffened as his father gave him some money, kissed the boys on their heads and walked out.

That weekend the boys came into the bar alone and the routine followed, just without the dad and that peaked the stranger's interest. He studied them closer.

It was obvious that the kids lives didn't held much money, both of the kids clothes had seen better days, the oldests sneakers had big holes in them and the shoelaces were hanging by a thread.

The days went by, no dad in sight and the oldest stopped ordering in food for two, letting the youngest choose and he would only snatch a couple of fries from the youngest plate.

The nine year old was to young to think twice about it, but sometime he asked his brother why he didn't eat and he would get an answer that the older had had a big lunch or something.

The one day the brothers came into the bar, the youngest jeans were torn at the knees beyond repair but the kid had a big smile on his face.

As they sat down you could see that the older boy had an bandage around one of his hands and a bruise on his cheekbone but he was also smiling.

"I can't believe that you kicked his ass, Deanie." The youngest said as he wolfed down the food. "He was twice as big as you!"

"Well, he should have known better than to mess with my brother." Dean said smiling as they continued to talk about it but his smile faded as the youngest turned to his homework and Dean to his wallet as he counted the small cash they had left.

It wasn't much left after he had paid tonight's dinner and the kid looked over to the dart and pool tables.

The Sam was deep in his homework as Dean told him that he was just going over to play some dart or pool and the stranger watched as the thirteen year old transformed himself from an nice and low profile kid to a smart ass and cocky teenager.

His comments and body language made the young players (in their early twenties) take him up on his bets.

It turned out that kid could really play pool and the next day when they came in the youngest had a new pair of jeans and a new t-shirt but the oldest still had his rundown clothes and sneakers. But he actually order a small sandwich to eat for himself.

It took at least three weeks until their father joined the again, then just a week after that the family of three didn't come back.

* * *

The Demon blinked his eyes as he came back to the present, thinking hard and against his will he felt a small twinge of admiration for Dean Winchester and he understood his fierceness of protecting his brother a little better. But he pushed it away, this kid had killed his children and destroyed one of his best laid plans, that he would pay for.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Hi! Had to redo this chapter, felt like something was missing and I added som in the end of the chapter So I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day!

Chapter 2

Dean was on his fifth beer, he had decided to get really drunk tonight when a girl that had been looking at him for a while, walked up to their table and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey, Sexy." She said in a husky voice, twirling some hair between her fingers and leaned a little forward, showing off some breast.

"Hey honey." Dean said with an sexy smirk and ignored how quite his table companions suddenly became. He also leaned a little forward and his hazel eyes were gleaming.

"You wanna dance?" She asked, her smile growing wider at Dean's attention.

From the corner of his eye, Dean could see John and Sam looking at him, their expression showing some small excitement as they thought that Dean would turn her down. But to their surprise he stood up and said:

"Sure thing, babe."

The girl beamed, reached out here hand, Dean grabbed it and the two of them walked over to the small dance floor. Sam's mouth fell open, Dean never danced and John looked rather surprised.

"So, somebody is getting lucky tonight." Bobby said amused in a rough voice before he took a swing of his beer.

"Oh please Bobby, take your head out of the gutter." John said grimacing.

"What?" Bonny asked surprised.

"She just asked Dean to dance, not to have sex." Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh, my..." Bobby shook his head also and looked over to Caleb.

"Haven't you two ever seen Dean dance?" Caleb asked.

"No, Dean doesn't dance." Sam said.

"Ha!" Bobby laughed out loud. "You are so out of it and I bet you 100 dollars that Dean gets laid tonight."

"You are so on!" Sam said slapping Bobby's hand before turning his head to the dance floor as John did the same.

The dance floor were just a small area that were cleared from chairs and tables, nothing special. The music were played from an old jukebox that had a few additional speakers but still a few people were on it, dancing when Dean and the girl joined them.

As on cue a new song started to play, Bobby and Caleb leaned back their eyes also on the dance floor, the song sent out an heavy bass wave and the people started to dance.

Dean and the girl started to move to the rhythm, their hips moved liked they had done this before and they dance closed together.

It seemed like every conversation in the Roadhouse came to an stop and all eyes were on the couple.

Neither the girl or Dean noticed as they continued their slow dance, looking like they were have slow, hot sex but with their clothes still on and usually everyone looked at the girl dancing but tonight it was Dean that had all eyes on him.

The way his jeans stretched over his butt, the way he moved was spellbinding and when the girl grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifted it a little to get her hands under it, exposing golden brown skin and a six pack the crowd held it's breath.

Sam swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and he knew that Bobby had been right and that he would loose 100 dollars tonight. He looked around the Roadhouse, noticing the affect that Dean had on the crowd and his glanced stopped at a man in a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots as he got an uneasy feeling. The hunger in the man's eyes felt disturbing as he watched Dean's every move but there was something else but Sam couldn't put his finger on it and his attention turned to the dance floor as the song ended.

The girl was standing very close to Dean and whispered something in his ear, her smile grew very big as Dean nodded and she grabbed his hand and almost ran to the nearest bathroom.

"I told you so." Bobby said his smile big and he held out his hand to Sam.

* * *

The man with the black cowboy hat and cowboy boots stared at the closed door and took a sip from his drink. This was something new.

He didn't know what to think about this feeling that had blossomed inside him, he was used to feel other things like satisfaction when his plans worked, he was even used to feel rage.

Often rage when he thought about the Winchesters but this something else, a hunger that only could be stilled when he had Dean Winchester in his grasp.

But why he would want to have that kid near him, a few minutes ago he wanted to kill him but now he wanted something else, why he didn't know.

* * *

Sam couldn't help himself as he eyes regularly glanced to the closed bathroom door as he listened to the conversation that was held.

He really wanted to ask Dean were he had learned to move like that.

The door opened, the girl walked out a little unsteady and her hair was ruffled but she had big smile on her face.

Dean followed her, his short hair also ruffled and you couldn't miss the air of sex that oozed from him.

They kissed long and dirty before the girl handed Dean a piece of paper, then walked unsteady to her friends.

Dean looked after her, then turned and made moved towards the table, ordering a beer on the way and stopped at the table as the waitress caught up with him and handed him his beer.

"What?" He asked as Sam and John kept on staring at him, Bobby and Caleb were both smirking. But their smirks disappeared when John opened his mouth.

"Couldn't you have been more obvious?" John's voice was hard.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"I swear, sometimes you behave like a slut." John said really angry, why he said something like that no one understood. Dean had always been a flirt and was just him.

"You know what, dad." Dean said ice cold. "Screw you."

"Don't you talk to me like that." John's eyes were blazing with anger and he stood up.

"I'm not doing this with you, John." Dean said, his voice angry, his eyes met John's unwavering before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Dean stepped outside, he was so angry that he threw the beer bottle away and his hands searched his pockets with intensity.

He found the pack of smokes, toke one out, lighted it and took a deep drag of it letting the smoke fill his lungs. He didn't smoke often but now he needed to feel the nicotine as it spread thru his systems.

His eyes turned to the door as it opened and a tall man with a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots stepped out.

"Do you have a light?" The man asked Dean who nodded, took out his lighter and the man stepped closer, leaning forward so Dean could light his cigarette. "Nice moves in there."

"Thanks." Dean said turning away and sat down on the wooden steps, not wanting to talk but neither wanting to brush the man off.

"I take it that your old man didn't like it."

"No, he didn't." Dean said not really listening to the man.

"Well, he's just bitter." The man said walking a little closer. "Mary used to dance like that, you know. You are very like her."

That made Dean look up, he saw the eyes that was brown now had turned to yellow and before he could do anything else, he was thrown backwards against the wall, hitting his back and the back of his head hard making him see stars. Then he was dragged up so he was eye to eye with the tall man with yellow demon eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Dean." The Demon said with a smile,

"I cannot say the same, bastard." Dean's voice was strained but his face hard. "I won't call out for Sam or dad so you can get your filthy hands on them."

"What makes you think that it's them I want?"

Dean strained against the invisible bonds, succeeding in only moving his head forward but it was smashed against the wall again.

"You are getting stronger." The Demon said as he leaned closer to Dean and studied the young hunters face.

Before Dean could answer, the door opened and Sam walked out.

"Dean?" was all that Sam said before he also was flung against the wall,

"Hi there, Sammy." The Demon said as he walked the short distance over to Sam.

"Don't you touch him!" Dean yelled but the Demon ignored him.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Sam asked before the Demon came face to face with him. "Leave my brother alone, your beef is with me."

"Why would you think that?" The Demon asked. "Do you really think that everything is about you? Are you really that selfcentric?"

Sam looked at him confused and the Demon walked back to Dean again.

"Maybe I'm back to get my revenge on Deanie here for he killed my children or maybe I changed my mind..."

"Are you still on about that?" Dean said interrupting the Demon in a taunting voice.

The Demon came face to face with him again, in his personal space glared at him then stepped back and moved two fingers towards Dean.

Who closed his eyes and bit is lips, trying not to scream as an invincible knife stabbed him in his upper left arm. Blood welled up and the pain intensified as the invisible knife dragged further down his arm. Then it was gone and the Demon came closer yet again.

"I'll teach you to hold your tongue." He whispered in Dean's ear.

"Let him be!" Sam yelled panic clear in his voice.

"Little Sammy." The Demon said as he walked to Sam. "You always was the protected one, do you know how much Dean has sacrificed for you? And you left him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." Dean said, breathing hard as he tried to control the pain.

"He did so much for you, still does. He went hungry so you could eat and how do you thank him? You don't even remember that today is."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Let me show you something." The Demon said as he put a hand on Sam's face and suddenly images flashed before Sam's eyes.

Different images of Dean throwing himself in harms way to push Sam away from it, Dean giving him new clothes when his own were full of holes, Dean making new holes in his belt because he lost weight, Dean helping Sam with his homework while his own were undone, Dean taking care of Sam that had hit his knee even when Dean was sick and he saw Dean kill the Demon's children to save Sam.

Then the images stopped, Sam blinked a few time ans saw that the Demon was in Dean's face again. It looked pretty pissed as Dean said something about it's children, Sam couldn't keep up with the conversation as he saw Bobby, with a gun in his hand making his way slowly towards them.

Then the Demon took Dean's face between his hands and the contact made Dean gasp in pain, his eyes closed and his face showed the pain he was in clearly.

"Do something, Bobby!" Sam yelled panic and fear clear in his voice.

Bobby did what he was told and fired his gun at the Demon, hitting it in the back.

The Demon turned, unbaffled by the shots but it turned back to Dean, whispered something in his ear that made Dean open his eyes. Then it kissed him on the cheek and disappeared in the thin air.

Sam felt the invisible bonds disappear and his feet hit the wooden porch at the same time Dean was also released but his eyes closed and he fell unconscious to the ground.

The youngest Winchester was by his side in a second, trying to rouse him but Dean's eye stayed close.

"Get dad." Sam said to Bobby who nodded and moved. It didn't take long until John, Caleb and Bobby joined Sam outside.

"What happened?" John asked as he knelt by Dean, looking him over.

"The Demon had Dean against the wall as I stepped outside." Sam told John what had happened as John scooped Dean up like he was a small child, Bobby and Caleb moved to help but John was already on his way towards the small house the Winchesters stayed in as they were at the Roadhouse.

Sam hurried after, held the door open and his stomach clenched at seeing Dean in his fathers arms, lifeless. His older brother looked so young and strangely light.

And that was an strange thought, alright Dean was viciously lithe, well built with strong hard muscles and he had always seen Dean as solid, never light.

John walked thru the door, into the small room that Sam and Dean shared and laid his precious weight gently down on the bed.

Sam was beside them handing John the first aid kit that Caleb had brought and John started to clean the gash on Dean's arm. It was several inches long and bled a lot but not so deep.

John concentrated hard on his task as he cleaned the wound, trying not to think about his words that was spoken before. He was worried about Dean but at the same time also angry maybe not at Dean but he knew that some how his anger would play out against his oldest.

He tried to be gentle but the angry thoughts about the Demon made him push a little to hard while cleaning the wound so by the time he was ready Dean was awake, his green eyes glittering in the light as he looked at his dad.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John looked into Dean's green eyes, relief in his mind but he pushed it aside and concentrated on the now.

"What happened?"

"Didn't Sam tell you?" Dean asked feeling a little groggy, his head felt unfocused and it hurt, his arm wasn't much better as it throbbed with every heart beat. But as John continued to speak made him a little more clear.

"Yeah he said that the Demon had you pinned against the wall and so on but what happened before Sam came out and what did it tell you!" Anger was now clear in John's voice. "And I want to know how the hell it sneaked up on you!"

"Nothing special happened and it just kept talking nonsense." Dean sat gingerly up, ignoring his father for a moment as he turned to Sam. "You alright, little brother?"

"Yeah..." Was all that Sam got to say before John cut him off.

"What's up with you Dean?" John stood up, the things in his hands was thrown away and he towered over Dean. "Why are you acting like this? Like, like a spoiled brat!"

"Am I acting like a spoiled brat!" Dean said angrily as he stood up, gingerly. "Have you looked yourself in the mirror, John?! You are the one acting like a spoiled and angry child!"

"..." John opened his mouth but couldn't find any words as he stepped into Dean's personal space, he knew that Dean hated that and booth's eyes were blazing with anger, the tension thick in the small room. Both Winchester's fists were clenched and ready to be used.

"Calm down." Sam tried as he wanted to break up the fight before it broke out but he was new at this. Usually Dean and John came to an understanding and didn't fight like this in front of Sam.

"Please, Dean. Tell us what the Demon wanted and what he said." Sam asked looking at his brother using the puppy dog eyes. "Please..."

"You don't really want to know." Dean met his eyes but looked away from his father and brother.

"Yes, we do, Dean."

"I don't think that you don't really want to know."

"Oh, come on. Tell us already." John said angrily as he grabbed Dean's arm, spun him around and got into his personal space again making Dean see red.

"He went on and on by his dead children and then he..." Dean shook Johns hand off him, took a deep breath and said. "He wished me a happy birthday."

The words hung in the air for a couple of moments before Dean turned away and walked swiftly out of the room.

Sam was frozen, dread filling his stomach making it ice cold, then he heard the front door bang close and he was unfrozen and on his feet. He quickly moved to his dufflebag, opened it, rummaged thru it and then found the calendar that he had been looking for. He opened it and looked.

"It's true." He said as he sank down onto the bed. "We are all together, not hunting and we missed Dean's birthday but the Demon knew and remembered it."

John just kept staring at the door, not knowing what to think or say. Bobby and Caleb came thru the doorway and into the small door, both had heard everything and felt ashamed.

"Someone needs to be with Dean." Sam said standing up. "He shouldn't be alone."

"You are right." Caleb said.

"I'm on board." Bobby said as he got a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you think the Demon want something from Dean?"

"Other than to kill him?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it looked like it when I sneaked up on it at the Roadhouse."

"But what would it want more than to kill Dean? He killed it's children..." John asked out loud.

"Maybe... Uhm... Maybe... It..." Sam swallowed hard, pinched the bridge of his nose as an intense headache assaulted him. "Ah... Dammit... A vision..."

Sam went down on his knees barely feeling the hands that went to help him as he got lost in his vision.

It was dark and outside, the image flickered a little and he saw Dean. His brother was sitting on the trunk of his car, the Impala shone the moonlight, with a half full bottle of whiskey in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

Suddenly a man with a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots appeared and he was already in front of Dean before the hunter noticed him.

"What tha hell?" Dean exclaimed and made a move to get his gun that was in his back beneath the waist band of his jeans. But it was ripped from his hand and he was slammed against the trunk, so hard he lost his breath.

"Deanie, Deanie." The Demon said, his yellow eyes gleaming as he made a little flipping motion with his wrist and Dean was flung against the ground.

The Demon walked over to him, flipped his wrist again and Dean was flipped so his back was on the ground. Then he stood over the fallen hunter, his feet planted on each side of Dean's hips.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Ehm, stop stalking me?" Dean said with a smirk.

The Demon just looked at him a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, then he bend his knees, put at hand by Deans head and leaned forward so their faces were only inches away.

Dean tried to squirm away but he was held firmly against the ground by the Demon's invisible force and he really hated how it came invaded his personal space all the time.

"I think..." The Demon looked deep into Dean's eyes. "I think that you are coming with me."

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm going to take you with me and then we will see what I will do with you." The Demon laid a hand on Dean's stomach and then both disappeared.

The dark image of the abandoned Impala flickered and Sam was back in the present, his head hurting and the worry for his brother had grown to so much more.

"We have to get to Dean now!" Sam was on his feet and moving, the three men right behind him."He is at the Impala and the Demon is coming for him again!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean was sitting on the trunk of his precious Impala, he had a half full bottle of whiskey in his uninjured hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

He was on his way to become really really drunk, planing on the probability to sleep in his car just like old times. Drunk and alone on his birthday, not the first time around and probably not the last either.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tall man with a black cowboy hat and cowboy boots until the man's shadow feel upon him.

"What tha hell?" He said looking up at the man and imidetly tried to reach his gun but it was ripped from his hand and he was slammed against the trunk.

"Deanie, Deanie." The Demon said as he flickered his wrist and Dean was now on the ground, then the Demon was beside him and Dean was flipped onto his back. The Demon stood over Dean, both feet planted on each side of the Winchester's hip

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Ehm, stop stalking me?" Dean said with a smirk trying to joke so the Demon wouldn't see how afraid he was just now. He couldn't understand why it was doing this and he didn't know if he really wanted to know the reason either.

The Demon just kept staring at him a smile tugging on the corners of his lips, his yellow eyes gleaming and then he bent his knees, put one of his hands beside Dean's head and leaned for ward so their faces were only inches away.

The young hunter tried to squirm away but was held to the ground by the Demon's invisible force and Dean tried to take calm breaths but he really hated how close it was, things should really stay out of his personal space.

"I think..." The Demon looked deep into Dean's eyes. "I think that you are coming with me."

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears.

The Demon opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly a couple of feet's were heard and a voice called out:

"Get off him!" It was Sam's voice and it was like music to Dean's ears.

The Demon looked away from the young hunter under him, sneered at the other Winchester's and one of it's hands grabbed Dean by his throat as the other was placed on his stomach.

"I don't think so." It said and squeezed Dean by his throat, cutting of his air supply making the hunter let out a groan.

The two gunshots were heard and the Demon flinched as he got hit in the back, the shoots wouldn't kill him but they tapped on his energy sources making him not able to disappear with Dean. Anger shone thru his yellow eyes as he leaned a little closer too Dean.

"I'll be back for you." Then he was gone and Dean was able to breath again.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam ran over to Dean and skitted to his knees beside his brother, worry and fear clear on his face and in his voice. His hands went to check on Dean as the older Winchester opened his mouth.

"Take it easy, Sammy." Dean croaked out and he sat carefully up with Sam's hand's on his back. He touched his throat gingerly, knowing that it would hurt like bitch tomorrow and he would have a nice sets of bruises on his throat and back.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked asked again as John, Caleb and Bobby came to their knees beside them.

"Like a demon tried to strangle me." Dean's voice still cracked a little and he saw the worry in Sammy's eyes so he said: "I'm fine, Sammy. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah sure." Sam said and went to help Dean as he stood up but his older brother swatted his hands away.

John stood back, his arms folded over his chest and he kept his mouth shut as he looked at his two sons.

Dean glanced over to his father but looked away his father's words still fresh in his mind and he could see the disapproval and disappointment in his fathers eyes.

They all headed back to the house, Sam kept close to Dean and as they stepped inside he started to check on Dean.

"You arm are bleeding again." Sam said as he put a towel, that he was handed by Bobby, on the bleeding arm and Bobby leaned forward, tilted Dean's head gently so he could look at his throat.

"You are going to have a nice set of bruises there tomorrow, sport." He looked Dean in his eyes and then over to John. "Me and Caleb are going to go and get some ice for ya." He grabbed Caleb and both walked out.

"Bobby was never subtle, uhu." Dean said looking at his dad for a second and then looked away.

"I'm going to go and get the first aid kit." John said and walked out of the door.

Dean just shook his head lightly, not really sorry that John walked away without really talking to him but it wasn't anything new.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said as he carefully unwrapped the old bandage from Dean's injured arm.

"Why?" Dean looked at his younger brother and saw the worry and sadness clear in his eyes.

"Because we didn't remember your birthday." Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry that the only person that wished you a happy birthday was that dam Demon."

"It's alright, Sammy." Dean said with a small smile. "We were never really bog on birthdays anyway so..."

"But you always remembered mine"

"Of course I did, Sammy. I'm the big brother and it is my job to keep tabs on things like that."

"But..."

"Sammy, you were just a kid and you couldn't possible remember when my birthday was, I never taught you that and dad was to busy with other things."

"But as I grew older I should have imprinted it or something..."

"Sammy, let it go. Please." Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I don't blame you, so you shouldn't do it either."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam felt a little better but he was still worried about his brother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, baby brother."

"The Demon, did it say something to you this time? What did it want?"

"I'm not really sure, Sammy." Dean looked up as John joined them and handed Sam the first aid kit.

"I had a vision." Sam started to clean Dean's arm again. "Right after you left."

"And?" Dean tried to relax and not squirm as his brother cleaned his wound.

"He said he was going to take you somewhere."

"Yes he said that just before you came and thought I heard wrong."

"In my vision, you two disappeared and just before that he said something about he would see what he would do with you." Sam looked up at Dean.

"But it doesn't make any sense..." Dean said running a hand thru his hair.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Caleb asked as he and Bobby stepped into the room and handed Dean an ice pack which the young hunter accepted gratefully.

"Why it didn't kill me, it had two good opportunity today."

"Did it say anything of use?" Caleb asked.

"No not really." Dean said his voice getting hoarse."

"So little Deanie have a demon stalker." Bobby said with a smile and Sam nodded, looking seriously at Dean.

"You got to be kidding me, Sammy." Dean said at Sam's look and shook his head gingerly.

"You killed it's children." John said not looking at Dean. "That's an good excuse."

"To kill me, yeah but to keep me?"

The five hunters continued to discuss the evening's events but neither came to any conclusion and it was getting late, the clock showing a little after one as Bobby and Caleb left the Winchesters.

The tension between John and Dean was still there and both kept on avoiding to look at the other, so John walked out the room without a word and Sam closed the door behind him.

He turned around and saw that Dean had already climbed into the bed so he undressed and sat down on his bed his eyes resting on his brothers back.

Sam took a deep breath, lied down and listened to Dean breathing. He didn't know if he could fall asleep after the evenings events, he still felt very guilty over forgetting Dean's birthday and he was very worried about the attention the Demon had turned to his brother.

It had opened Sam's eyes, he had always known that Dean was the greatest big brother but seeing a 13 year old Dean starving so Sam could eat was really awful yet Dean didn't complain.

How could their father just dump everything on Dean like that? It seemed liked after the fire he had decided that Dean was an grown up even if the kid only had been four years old.

Sam sighed, swung his legs over the bed and walked over to Dean just to make sure that his brother were alright.

"Stop brooding, Sammy." Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "The wheels in your head could keep the whole Roadhouse awake with it's grinding. Don't worry so much."

"But Dean..."

"Come on, Sammy." Dean said sitting up." This doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?" Sam sat down beside Dean."It doesn't worry you that the Demon tried to take you twice today?"

"Sammy..."

"Twice, Dean! And he almost succeeded, twice." Sam moved closer and laid a hand on Dean's knee. "I can't lose you, Dean."

"You won't loose me, Sammy." Dean said as he laid his hand on Sam's.

"But if the Demon tries again and takes you, if we can't stop him." Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"If it does that, I know that _you _would anything in your power to get me back." Dean said.

"But what if..." One tear escapes from Sam's eye and couldn't say the rest of the sentence.

"Then I'll die fight, knowing that you tried your best Sammy." Dean's head started to really hurt again and he was getting tired. "Please Sam. Let it go for now and let us fight that fight when it comes, okay?"

"Okay." Sammy said and smiled a little when Dean ruffles his hair but it fades when Dean stands up. "Where are you going?"

"Take it easy, baby brother." Dean says sarcastically. "I just need to take a leak."

Sam got up and hovered by his brother's side, ready to help him if he would need it making Dean shake his head as they reached the door.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I can take it from here. Go to bed and get some sleep you look like a wreck. I'll call you if I need any help."

"Sure you will." Sam said but did as Dean said after a look from his brother.

Dean took care of business, God he was tired and getting sore, he avoided the mirror as he walked out of the bathroom and he looked over at Sam who was lying on his bed twisting and turning.

The older Winchester let out a sigh and walked over to the younger one and sat down on the bed.

"Dean..." Sam said and looked at him.

"It's alright Sammy." Dean said as he laid a hand on Sam's upper arm, letting his thumb unconsciously stroke the skin under his hand. "Just get some sleep now."

Sam's eyes got heavier and heavier as Dean started humming, making him fell safe and comfortable as he usually did when his older use to do this.

Before he completely fell asleep Sam thought about how wrong this really was, he was the one that should be helping Dean fall asleep, he was the one who should take care of his injured older brother but Dean always put other people before himself and Sam was almost already asleep. So he let out a sigh and felt sleep wash over him.

Sean watched and listened as Sam's breathing evened out, finally falling to sleep. He sighed to himself as he stood up, feeling a little dizzy before stiffly making his way over to his bed.

He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow and he didn't noticed the figure that was standing in the door way.

John just stood there looking at his boys, he had been on his way to talk to Dean but stopped as he saw Dean sitting on Sam's bed, humming.

He was a bit intrigued about the display of chick flick moment that had played out in front of him and he remembered the feeling when Dean had done it to him. He felt a bit ashamed when he thought back on those times when his son had been the one to help him sleep.

John wanted to reach out to his oldest son as Dean made his way towards his bed but John was frozen to the door way until he fell asleep.

He walked slowly and quietly over to Dean's bed, knowing that if he made to much noises Dean would instantly become awake. Stopping by the bed, looking down at his oldest son John's breath caught in his throat.

Dean looked so innocent and young when he was asleep, despite the bruises on his throat. Carefully John covered the sleeping young man with the covers before taking a long glance at him and walked out of the bedroom not shutting the door completely.

TBC

AN: What did you think? Love it or hate it? Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of pancakes, he loved pancakes therefor he thought he was dreaming so he just laid completely still savoring the smell before yesterdays events came back to him.

He let out a small groan as he sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his back and he was thinking if had a dollar from each time he was slammed or thrown into something he would be a really rich man by now.

"You awake..." Sam's voice brought him out of his train of thoughts and the youngest Winchester walked into their room. "How are you feeling dude?"

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean croaked, his throat still sore.

"Sure you are, Dean." Sam huffed but was right by his brother's side as the older Winchester stood up.

"You are such a mother hen, Samantha." Dean slapped Sam's hands away.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Dean.."

"Sam.."

Sam threw his hands in the air and stepped back, mumbling something about a stupid bastard under his breath but he only took one step back so he could help his brother if he would falter.

Dean let out a big sigh but he looked at Sam and could see the anguish in his eyes.

"Sammy, it's alright." Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm alright, don't worry so much about me."

"But..." Sam didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell Dean how sorry he was about forgetting his birthday and how worried he really were about the thing with the Demon.

"Sam, I get it." Dean sighed, it was really to early for chick flick moments but seeing that Sam still was very upset dean continued. "You are really sorry about my birthday thing but it's alright. Really it's no big deal and the Demon? He has probably already moved on."

"But I..."

"Sammy..."

"Alright.." Sam still sounded a bit unsure."I made you pancakes..."

"So I wasn't dreaming. Any with chocolate chips?"

"Of course."

"Then what are we doing standing here? Get a move on , girly!" The brothers made their way into the kitchen, Dean sat down and Sam started to serve him.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean said his mouth full with pancakes. "You are so good at this I think that from now on you always have to make breakfast and serve me. Research and breakfast duties for you here on after."

"No way." Sam laughed. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean and Sam sat at the table enjoying the pancakes and was talking loudly when John came into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." Sam said.

"Morning." John mumbled and sat down not looking at his oldest who also didn't look at his father.

Sam felt an uneasy feeling creeping into his stomach when he saw his brother and father ignoring each other. He wanted yo say or do something to help the two but he didn't know what he could do about it.

John kept his eyes on the morning paper but his eyes sometimes wandered over to Dean. His oldest son looked a bit tired and maybe a little pale but he still didn't look at John.

He knew that his words had hurt Dean a lot but his frustration at the situation was taking it's toll and Dean was usually at the receiving end.

The never ending battle with Sam about the smallest of things, Dean siding more and more with him.

John loved his sons but he was a lone wolf, he worked best alone not having to defend his decisions to anyone and a little part of him still was disappointed over how closed they had been to kill Mary's killer at the cabin, only to lose it again. Not killing the yellow eyed Demon was like pouring salt into big open flesh wound for him.

He had known for a long time that the Demon wanted something with Sammy and now knowing that it also wanted Dean but not knowing what made him go crazy and worried.

Because he knew without Dean, he and Sammy would be lost.

Actually the psychic had said that the Winchester's would fall long and hard, John wouldn't have the power to hold Sam back from the clutches of evil.

They would fight and walked away from each other never to talk again if Dean wasn't there to sooth things. He kept them together, grounded and reminded John of how much of Mary that still lived on in their oldest son.

But some small part in John resented the fact that he had to depend on and trust another man. He had always been like that until he met Mary, she had learned him a lot about trust.

That trusting someone wasn't a weakness but it all went out the window when she died and the only one he had trusted was Dean.

Now when he looked back he got angry at himself for how much he had depended on his oldest son and still did.

His first born had raised Sam almost completely by himself, taken care of John both mentally and when he had been wounded so many times that he had lost count but he would always remember the first time. Always.

John had done his first supernatural hunt when Dean had been five and he had tried to shield both his children from the wounds and blood that usually were the aftermath by letting the other hunter fix him up.

But after a special hard and gruesome hunt, John had a fall out with Bobby and he had gone to the bar lying next to their motel to drown his sorrows, forgetting about his wounds. After a couple of beers, his adrenaline had stopped pumping and he started to feel woozy.

He barley made it out of the bar and into his motel room, he collapsed to his knees just inside the door after it banged closed behind him. Somehow he was stopped from hitting the floor with his face as he felt two small hands steadying him.

"It's alright, dad." Just a few more steps." The seven year old Dean said as he somehow helped his dad to the couch. "Tell me were you are hurt."

John tried to say something but his words were slurred and all he could do was allow his seven year old kid to help him.

"It's alright, dad." Dean said again. "I'll take care of you and I'll just get the first aid kit." Dean disappeared for a couple of minutes, when he came back he helped John out of his shirt and John could hear a small gasp from his son.

"Dean..."

"Your wounds need stitches." The small boy said and he probed the wound carefully. "I'll clean it first and stitch it. I have watched you and the others so I think I can do it. Don't worry, dad."

To his own shame John just nodded, he actually felt relived as he let Dean work on him. The little boy did an amazing job, the wounds healed and barley left a scar.

After that John only let Dean take care of his wounds, not only because Dean wanted it but also because he didn't have to depend on anyone else.

John blinked his eyes a few extra times as he came back to the present and his eyes were trained on Dean who was slowly chewing the pancakes Sam had made for him.

* * *

The middle Winchester still tried to ignore his father, even if he felt his eyes on him, it wasn't that he was still mad at John but more hurt by being called a spoiled brat by his dad and the accusation that he had somehow allowed the Demon to get close to him.

Why it hurt so much he didn't know, usually he could brush his dad's comments away, knowing that his dad was only frustrated but somehow that one stuck and got under his skin.

"So what's the plan?" Sam said breaking the silence and continued as Dean looked at him with confused eyes. "About the Demon? Somehow I get the feeling that it will be back."

"Ah come on, Sammy." Dean said exasperated. "We talked about this before breakfast."

"I have already talked to Bobby and Caleb." John said ignoring Dean's words. "We have made up a schedule so some one always will be with Dean."

"What!" Dean said now getting angry. "I don't need a fucking babysitter! I can take care of myself!"

"We discussed about leaving you two alone." John went on still ignoring Dean. "And we think it won't try anything. It seems that he can't take you both at the same time."

"It sounds alright with me." Sam said.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Dean asked.

"No, you don't." Sam and John said at the same time.

"Ah, come on. You can't be serious."

"Yes, we are Dean." John said and looked his son right in the eye for the first time today. "We are not letting him get to you. He tried twice yesterday and he almost succeeded both times. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean threw his hands in the air and stood up. "I'm going to grab a shower."

Sam looked after his brother, then he turned to his father and looked him in the eyes.

"So, how worried are you?"

"A little." John said.

Sam inhaled deep at his father's two words, for him to admit that he was worried meant that John was quite worried about the situation.

"Do you really think he will try again?"

"I don't know Sammy but I don't want to risk it." John said looking at the door that had closed behind Dean and Sam nodded, understanding.

"So, when will you speak to Dean?"

"What?"

"When will you talk to Dean?" Sam said again. "Try to fix things."

"Stop it, Sam."

"But dad..."

"It's none of your business, Sam. Me and Dean will handle this in our own way." John said and stood up, ending the discussion. "You are on Dean-duty and Bobby will take over after you."

Sam sighed to himself, he wanted to smile at the Dean-duty word but the whole situation made him uncomfortable so he started to clear the table and then went to get ready for Dean-duty.

TBC

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! The story is slowly progressing and I hope that still someone likes it, even after this awful chapter. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of days went by, no yellow eyed demon in sight and Dean was getting really fed up being watched all the time. His bruises were starting to fade, the wound on his arm was starting to heal but it still hurt quite a bit, not that Dean was showing it, he was fine thank you very much.

And really tired of being watched.

Having someone with him all the time made him uneasy and a bit cranky, he was feeling trapped. Sam, Caleb and Bobby were with him every hour of the day when he was awake and John had taken the night shifts, no surprise there.

They hadn't spoken a word about what happened and Dean was fine with that, but it still hurt when his father wouldn't look at him.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Sammy said sitting down beside Dean at the breakfast table.

The older Winchester just nodded to him, trying to ignore his younger brother but Sam wouldn't have that.

"I thought we could go in to the town today."

"That sounds alright with me." Dean said with a small smile.

After the breakfast the two Winchester boys left the small house, got into the Impala and drove into the small town.

While there, they went to see a movie, checked out some stores, Sam was by Dean's side the whole time not letting him out of his sight.

Their father called to check upon them, on Sam's cell phone of course, and Dean ignored the call completely. After a couple of hours they sat down at the local dinner, ordered some food and ate while talking.

Sam had spotted a bookstore across the street and kept on glancing at it, he really wanted to go and check it out but he knew that Dean would never want to go in there.

"It's alright, Sammy." Dean said breaking Sam's train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Please, Sammy. Don't you think that I can see you drooling, really wanting to go to that dusty old bookstore? I don't understand it but it's alright for you to go over there."

"You know that I can't leave you alone."

"Please, Sammy..." Dean said his hands on the table. "I can take care of myself, have been doing that for quite some time now."

"I know you can but I promised dad and_ myself _that I wouldn't let you out of my sight." Sam said looking a bit haggard. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Calm down, little brother." Dean said laying one hand over Sam's hands. "I'm an adult, you know that right? You don't need to worry so much."

"But I do worry, Dean..."

"Yeah, yeah. You are worried that old yellow eyes have the hots for little me. Yada yada yada." Dean said with a smirk.

"You always have to spoil the moment don't you?" Sam said with a smile.

"Like I said, I don't do chick flick moments and it hasn't showed itself in three days."

"Yeah you are right but..." Sam smile slipped and he became serious.

"Ah come on Sammy, it wouldn't try anything here amongst other people."

"I'm not sure, Dean."

"Sam, supernatural things, demons, follows patterns, you know that. It tried two times when no one else were around so why would it change it's pattern?"

"I don't know..." Sam thought that Dean had a point but still was a bit unsure.

"Come on, Francis." Dean said leaning back. "You are such a mother hen. Please go and check out that boring bookstore and let me be alone so I can talk to with a girl that actually have breasts. Not men's breasts but soft and big breasts."

"Alright but don't you go anywhere and call me if something strange happens." Sam stood up. "Don't go anywhere! I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir!" Dean said as he made a wave with his hand to hurry Sam on.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean watched his little brother's back and followed him with his eyes across the street until the bookstore's door closed behind him.

The older Winchester let out a small sigh, he loved his brother and would gladly die for him but he really needed some space.

It felt good to get some alone time, Dean thought to himself as he sipped on his beer. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he felt crowded, like he couldn't breath properly, because he really hated being the center of attention, when he didn't choose it himself.

So just for now he really enjoyed to just sit here, alone, sip on his beer and watch the people in the dinner. He threw a smile at some girl but he didn't do much more, he was just going to relax and wait for Sammy.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when someone suddenly glided in on the seat across him, where Sam had been sitting, so he glanced up ready to tell that someone to take a hike but his tounge got stuck in his mouth as he met the man's eyes.

"Hi there, Deanie." The man with the black cowboy hat and cowboy boots said with a smirk as his eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"What tha hell." Dean said with an annoyed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, I walked by and saw you sitting here all by yourself."

"Sure you were. Well it wasn't really nice to see you ugly face again so I'm out of here." Dean moved to glide out of the booth but was stopped by the Demon who reached over the table and grabbed one of Dean's hands.

"Why in such a hurry?" The Demon kept his eyes trained on Dean. "You haven't even finished your beer yet."

"I'm not really thirsty anymore." The older Winchester brother tried to break the hold but it grabbed his hand harder and leaned forward.

"Sit back down and don't make a scene or something bad is going to happen in this nice little dinner." The Demon looked around, spotting a young girl and her mother, it nodded towards them. "Maybe mom over there will suddenly choke on something or maybe that little girl will stumble and break her neck."

Dean looked at the Demon and at the child, then he sat back down not doubting it's words.

"That's better."

"What do you want?" Dean asked sounding a bit tired, he hated games like this.

"That is a good question. At first all I wanted to do was kill you, you did kill both my children. One of them twice I might add. I wanted you to die a slow and painful death but..." The Demon grabbed Dean's beer bottle and drank out of it.

"But what?" Dean asked. "You became mesmerized by my good looks, my wonderful personality and my hot dance moves?" He shook his head and let out a low chuckle, missing the look on the Demon's face. "I don't think so."

"Really Dean? But you are such an interesting person. Always the Protector, taking care of your father and brother and anyone else that needs help. Always sacrificing yourself for other people."

"Oh, give me a break." Dean scoffed but the Demon ignored him.

"No matter how hurt you are, you still keep on fighting. You have met two reapers and survived. That is quite a feat for a mere mortal.Even if you got a little help with that last one." The Demon sat back and studied the young hunter before him, something tickling his mind.

Dean tried not to squirm under the penetrating stare but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that crept into his stomach.

"You could think that you have an guardian angel or something." The Demon stared hard, that something that was tickling his mind was so close now but still he couldn't remember what it was. "Maybe I have overlooked something, something about you, the Protector..." The Demon's eyes suddenly widened, he let go of Dean's hand, stood up and mentioned to Dean to do the same. "Let's go."

Dean thought about his choices, he didn't know what the Demon was thinking but he was sure that it wasn't anything god, so he would refuse but the look in the Demon's eyes made him reluctantly stand up and in a flash it was by his side.

It grabbed him by his left arm, gripped it hard and Dean had to take in a sharp breath because of the pain from the healing wound and then they were on their way out of the diner.

The young hunter kept an eye out for an possible escape but the grip hardened, enough to bruise and the Demon leaned closer to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Don't try anything, Deanie. I'm pretty sure that you don't want to get any innocent people killed."

Dean shook his head lightly, trying not to shiver or shy away from the Demon's closeness as it invaded his personal space and he kept his eyes downcast.

"Dean!"

Hearing his name being shouted out loud made Dean look up, his eyes widening when he saw Sam standing across the street outside the bookstore and he actually felt a bit relived.

But then he became angry at himself for putting Sam in this situation and risking his little brother's life.

The Demon swore under his breath in a foreign language, his grip unconsciously hardened making his captive let out a small hiss. It looked at Sam, feeling an itch, then Sam was making his way towards him and then it suddenly saw something else, or more correct someone else. The string of curses became very elaborated when he dragged Dean with him towards an alley to the left of the dinner.

Dean felt himself being propelled to his left, the Demon shoving him hard so he went down on to his knees, hitting the pavement hard. He looked up and saw Sam but then he saw someone else behind his little brother.

A tall man, taller than Sam, clad in a dark long coat with a hood over his head was making his way towards them. He tried to yell out a warning to Sam because he thought that it was a demon but an arm snaked around his throat, cutting of his air supply and dark spots started to dance across his vision.

Then it went black for Dean.

Sam watched in horror as the yellow eyed demon pushed Dean down on the ground and took a stranglehold on him, then he felt someone by his side and a tall man in a dark long coat with a hood over his head walked by him.

Sam was about to say something when a voice in his head said.

"_Be still, young Winchester, I'll get him."_

Sam frowned, then the stranger had passed him and Sam walked into an invisible wall.

"What tha hell!" Sam said out loud as he was thinking: what's happening? He was starting to panic but all he could do was watch as the tall man closed in on Dean and the Demon, the older Winchester had gone limp in the Demon's arms, then the tall stranger stopped.

And at the same time everything else stopped, the wind stilled and everything went quite. The sound from the cars and the people went quite, if Sam had looked behind him, he would have seen a frozen street, like when you hit a pause button but his eyes was on the scene before him.

"Let him go." The stranger's voice was deep and clear.

"No!" The yellow eyed demon stood tall, making the unconscious Dean stand with him. It glared at the stranger, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"You will not have him today!" The stranger said.

"He is mine."

"No, he is not." The stranger reached out with his right arm, then his hand started to glow an ice blue color.

To Sam it looked like the stranger was holding an ice blue sphere.

"He will never be yours."

Sam wanted to yell as he tried to break down the invisible wall, he needed to get to Dean, to save his brother from the Demon.

He banged harder as the Demon held out his arm, it's hand started to glow an golden yellow and it was just about to throw it at the stranger when Dean was suddenly yanked out of his arms and the stranger threw his ice blue sphere.

"This ain't over!" The Demon screamed as it was hit and it disappeared.

"No, it ain't." The stranger mumbled quietly as he turned to Dean. "But for now it is."

Sam couldn't believe his eyes, first Dean was in the Demon's arms then he was just hanging in the air. It looked like he was floating in the air and then the Demon was hit by the ice blue sphere and disappeared.

Then suddenly the invisible wall disappeared making Sam stumble forward but Dean was still floating in the air.

The stranger walked up to the floating Winchester, laid a hand on Dean's head in a gentle gesture, his other hand hovered over Dean's stomach then slowly and carefully pushed Dean downwards so he was on the ground instead of floating in the air.

"Get away from him." Sam said, unnerved by what just happened and just wanted to check upon his brother.

"Don't worry, Sam Winchester." The stranger said as he took his hand from Dean's head and moved so Sam could check on Dean. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Sam looked at the stranger, he actually believed him, then he checked on his brother, Dean was out cold but he had a pulse and his breathing seemed alright and Sam could breath a little easier.

"Who are you?" Sam looked up at the stranger and took a closer look at his brother's rescuer.

The man was tall, taller than himself, and as Sam looked at him he pushed the hood down to reveal his face.

What Sam noticed first was the strangers ice blue eyes, then he saw the long blond hair that was held back in a ponytail but a few strands had escaped and you couldn't really guess his age.

The stranger pushed the stray hair back as he met Sam's eyes, then he held out his hand to the youngest Winchester.

"My name is Thomas."

"My name is Sam, but you already knew that." Sam said and shook Thomas hand.

"Yes, I did."

Sam smiled a little at that and he thought this was really strange, he felt at ease with Thomas even if he was a total stranger. He had saved Dean's life but there was something else with this man that made him trust him.

"What..."

"I know that you have many questions for me. I have searched long and far for your brother, so your questions have to wait until Dean wakes up."

"But..."

"Sam, please. Your father are getting worried and Dean needs to rest."

Sam looked at his brother, who was still out could, his freckles stood out against his pale skin and he nodded. Dean need a bed, not the cold and hard ground under him so with Thomas help they made their way to the Impala and drove off towards the Roadhouse.

TBC

AN: So that was chapter 6... I don't know what happened, Thomas just came and saved the day but who is he? Well hopefully we will find out soon... I hope you liked it and that you want to read more. Thanks for ALL the reviews, they make me sooo happy.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to post this, my muse took a holiday but it seemes that it have come back. This chapter maybe ends a little abrupt but it is because I really wanted to give you something, to show that I haven't given up on this fic. I may have a betareader soon so maybe I'll repost this chapter later. I hope you can read it anyway and thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this dull chapter. Thanks!

Chapter 7

John looked up from his newspaper as he heard the familiar rumbling of the Impala as it pulled up in front of the house, then he looked down at his watch even if he knew the time, his boys were late.

He stood up and prepared himself for giving his two sons some hard loving but all the words he was just about to say got stuck in his throat as he saw Sam and someone helping an unconscious Dean towards the house.

"What tha hell happened, Sam?" John said in a loud and hard voice as he jumped off the porch so he could take a look at his oldest son.

"Dad..." Sam started but had to swallow hard at his fathers facial expression before he continued. "I only left him for a 20 minutes..."

"You left him?" John was now shouting.

"Dad, let's get him inside." Sam was feeling very ashamed that he had left an opening for the Demon to once again hurt Dean but now he had to think of the best for his older brother and being outside held up was not helping much right now. He really would hate being exposed like this.

In his daze of anger, John could see that Sam was right so he gave a short nod before going inside after Sam.

It wasn't until Dean was lying on his bed that he noticed that the other man that was helping his boys was a total stranger.

"And who are you?" He asked in a not so friendly voice and he couldn't help feeling a bit small under the ice blue stare from the tall blond man.

"Hello, John Winchester. I am Thomas." Thomas said not sounding a bit offended by Johns tone of voice.

"He helped me save Dean from the Demon." Sam said as he looked down at his brother, not wanting to think how close he had been of losing Dean, again. "It would have taken him if Thomas hadn't stepped in and helped us."

John was about to say something when Dean started to stir, imdietly Sam went to the edge of the bed.

"Dean." He said in a low voice.

"Sammy..." Dean's voice was cracked, his throat was pretty sore and he felt a bit groggy as he looked at his little brother.

"I'm here, Dean. Are you alright?" Sam's voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean said with a smile as he carefully sat up bating away Sam's hands as he tried to help, then he remembered more clearly what had happened. "You, alright?"

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam couldn't hold out the disbelief in his voice. "You asking me if I am alright when you were the one that was being strangled by the Demon? Again."

"So what, Sammy?" Dean shrugged as he felt a little ashamed. "I blacked out, he could have turned on you then instead."

"Dean, you was being strangled." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah." Dean said, he looked around as he felt a familiar pull, he saw his father but it was not him that got his attention. He then saw a the tall man with the blond hair and ice blue eyes and he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't identify it and he had trouble thinking as an headache started to grow. "Do I know you?"

"I am Thomas." Thomas said in a strong voice as he took a few steps forward to Dean.

Dean felt the connection but the headache made him shut his eyes and he felt himself slipping when two gentle hands took his face, grounding him.

"Easy now, my friend." Thomas said in a gentle voice as he carefully held Dean's head in his hands, thinking the thoughts.

To Sam and John the touch made the whole situation look like they was watching a private and very familiar touch, like Thomas and Dean had known each other for long time.

John felt a bit upset as it reminded him of how Dean and Mary had been before the fire, how Sam and Dean had been when they were younger, the old jealousy grew in his stomach making him taste a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What are you doing to _my_ son?" John said in a hard voice, betoning the my as he felt threatened. The feeling of jealousy grew more clear as Dean opened his green eyes, looked at Thomas and didn't shy away from the touch.

Dean felt the headache lessen and then disappear completely, he took a deep breath as he made a small nod to Thomas.

"Thank you." He said in a earnest voice as Thomas let go and leaned back on his heels to study the boy before him.

Because to him, Dean was still a very young man, he himself have lived for many years, he seen many things and he could see what his brother had seen in this boy, he even felt it strongly.

"You are very much welcome but you know that you don't need to thank me." Thomas smile turned a little sad. "I and the brotherhood are the one that would be saying thank you, we are in debt to you because you helped my brother, Tristan."

"Tristan." Dean said as he looked at Thomas and he remembered when he met Tristan, that man was as tall as Thomas, his hair a more golden color and his eyes had been a deeper darker blue. He thought he knew the answer to his question but felt that he had to ask anyway. "Is he alright?"

"I think so, he took his last voyage to the ancestors for about six months ago but he went out fighting." Thomas said as he laid a hand on Dean's knee and a flood of loss floated between them for a second. "He told me to find you before this month's end, because he knew that you would be in trouble by now."

"Did he now?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah he did, he said something about being to hot for his own good." Thomas smiled big and reminded Dean so much of Tristan that he laughed out loud and Thomas joined him.

"Can someone tell me what tha hell is going on?" John said in angry voice, his jealousy hard to contain so he turned it into anger instead because he had a hard time dealing with someone else meaning so much to Dean.

"Well, it's a long story." Thomas said standing up as he could feel some emotions coming off from John. "I think it's best if we tell it in the kitchen while we have something to drink."

John turned on his heel and stomped out of the room and right to the kitchen, not waiting for the others.

Sam tried to apologize for their father's behavior, he felt a bit stunned himself but Thomas waved it away and instead turned to Dean to offer him a hand.

Sam watched intently and noted everything in his personal book in his mind as Dean took it without a complaint and he felt a little jealous as Thomas steadied his brother with a hand on his elbow and kept it there, Dean didn't shy away or try to shake it off.

Sam didn't say anything out loud, just added some pieces to the puzzle that was his brother Dean and the little doubt that was still in him about Thomas disappeared because how he acted around Dean, like he really cared.

As the trio made their way towards the kitchen and was just about to sit down when the back door opened and revealed Bobby.

Right away the old hunter saw Thomas and his mouth fell open a look of surprise clearly written on his face as he said out loud:

"Holy shit!"

"Hello Bobby Singer." Thomas greeted him unfazed by the outburst.

"I'll come back later." And Bobby was gone and the three Winchester's just stared at the closed door.

"That was weird." Dean said and Sam agreed with him.

"Bobby met one of us a few years back." Thomas said but revealed no more.

"So, what are you?" John asked in a gruff voice.

"Dad!" Sam said and looked a bit ashamed but still Thomas looked not offended.

"It's alright Sam." Thomas said as he looked at Dean and then at John. "I am a human just like you but my brotherhood have helped me evolved sort of speak, with different things but I think it's best if Dean told us about how he met Tristan before we talk about that. I would gladly hear the story from Dean's point of view as I have only heard Tristan's."

Dean looked down at the table, took a sip from the beer in front of him as he thought back to that night and then he looked up as started to speak.

"It was about a year after you left for collage, Sam and about a six months after we split up, dad. I was on my way across the country to a job, it was a long ride and I had been driving for hours and was getting stiff. Came to a town, found a motel and decided to take it easy, maybe spend the night. I was low on cash so I went to bar next door a few hours later and a little richer I was on my way back when I heard some fighting in a alley. Went to check it out and saw a man fighting three hell hounds by himself." Dean took a deep breath took a mouthful of beer swallowed it and looked down at the table again. He could feel the others looking at him, making him the center of attention. He really hated that even if he was in such a small group and that it contained Sammy and their dad.

"So I jumped in to help him, one was already going down, the second was wounded but fighting hard and the third was just waiting ti get an opening so he could jump Tristan. After a hard fight we got the upper hand and killed the three of them, we both were pretty banged up but Tristan was worse off. He had gotten a big long gash across his back and it was bleeding pretty badly so I took him to my room and helped him, then he did the same to me. He was a great guy and we bonded, he told me about his brothers and the brotherhood. He told me how they fought things that go bump in the night, it was impressive and very tempting."

"Tempting?" Sam asked as he frowned and he was mirrored by his father.

"He asked me to join them." Dean said in a low voice.

"And that offer still stands." Thomas jumped in.

"What is this brotherhood of yours?" John asked critically as he eyed Thomas up and down.

"Dad." Dean said getting fed up of his father's attitude but Thomas silenced him with a smile and a hand on his arm.

"It's alright Dean. Don't worry, you know that we don't get offended that easily." Thomas met John's stare head on not backing down.

"My brotherhood have been around for many centruies, our oldest members are druids and we practice that magic. We are not many, the only way you can be one of us is if we have a connection. Why some do and some don't have it, we don't know but when we find someone we try very hard to convince them to join us. The bond is usually not very strong at first but as we fight the evil all around the world and we fight hard it grows stronger." Thomas turned so he looked at Dean, his eyes changed a little to a different kind of blue.

"Tristan told me about how he had felt a bond with someone for days before he met up with Dean. I didn't believe him but as soon as I felt Dean I knew it was him. Dean is a very strong person and have such potential."

"Ah, come on." Dean huffed as he started to blush.

"And every bit as modest as Tristan told me." Thomas smiled big and Sam couldn't help smiling also as Dean's blush intestified.

"So I want to add some more details to the story as Tristan told me. It's true that one of the hell hounds were dying but as you know they don't easily so Tristan had his hands full with that one while Dean took care of the other two. He killed them both on his own and after that Tristan collapsed so Dean carried him to his motel room and patched him up. After Dean had helped him and Tristan was resting comfortably on the only bed of the room he noticed that his rescuer was not much better off than himself and he almost had to force Dean to accept his help."

"I'm telling you that he was the one worst off." Dean mumbled starring down at the table.

"Not so much, I think that everyone in this room now that you are a master on downplaying your injuries. You had a gash across your collarbone, that was bleeding pretty bad, then the deep wound in your thigh that made it difficult for you to walk and not to talk about your injuries from that job before. Tristan was pretty amazed that you could walk around and was conscious."

"That sounds like Dean." Sam said with a fond smile and Dean looked up at him.

"Oh no, I would have known that this would turn into a chick flick moment." The smile was big then he stuck out his tongue at his younger brother. Sam did the same and laughed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN. Hi everyone, so this is chapter 8. Please tell me what you think, because I need to feed my muse so I can finish this story. It was a very hard chapter to write and I'm not pleased with it, I just hope it make some sense to you and not only in my head.

Chapter 8

John watched the scene that played out in front of him, he felt a flutter of jealousy and a feeling of being left out.

He loved his sons so much but the whole thing, talking and acting out feelings, other than anger, wasn't his strong side. Mary had helped him with it but when she was taken away from him it became even harder for him.

Harder to raise two small children, it became so much easier to act as a drill sergeant and to train them to prepare for fight things that go bump in the night.

John knew that what he had done, and still did, to his boys were many wrongs and not many rights but seeing a complete stranger bond with his boys in an instant made him see it all to clearly.

And just like any man he hated to be reminded of his wrong doings, he didn't look back into the past to dwell on his mistake.

The oldest Winchester shrugged a little to clear his head and return to the now, his boys and that Thomas fellow was talking but John didn't care about it.

"So what brings you here?" He looked at Thomas his voice held a angry tone in it.

"Like I said before, Tristan asked me to look out for Dean. Just before my brother passed away he told me that he had a strong feeling that Dean would need some help with something." Thomas said looking right at John. "Tristan had a gift, he could see or feel things that were about to happen but he never knew when and what, just had mental picture I think. And he was right..."

"Yes, he was. Yellow eyes would have gotten Dean this time if it wasn't for Thomas." Sam said his guilt shining thru clearly.

"He would have but it wasn't your fault, Sam." Thomas turned to the youngest Winchester and laid a hand on his forearm. "None of you could have stopped him."

"I don't know if I believe that." John said straightening. "We have kept him away a few times already."

"Yes, you have but his need to have Dean are getting stronger."

"What need? Why does he want Dean so much all of a sudden? His focus have been on Sam and only him." John sounded frustrated.

"Dean killed his children." Sam said in a low voice. "That was what he said."

"That can have been the start, but I think there is something else also." Thomas said and looked at Dean.

Dean met his eyes, he had no answer to add but he was starting to get a little dizzy off all this talking about him and the Demon. There weren't anything special about him, he had tried to tell Tristan that when he had started to talk about Dean joining the brotherhood and he had tried to tell the Demon that also.

"Well this ain't making us any smarter." John said and turned to walk away. "I'll go and talk to Bobby and Caleb. Keep an eye out."

The brothers and Thomas watched him as he walked out and closed the door behind him, Sam shook his head and opened his mouth to apologize but Thomas beat him to it.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I'm not a bit offended by your fathers behavior." Thomas said with a smile. "He has his own problems."

"But that ain't no excuse for being like that." Sam said frowning. "Specially after you helped me and Dean."

"I'm only glad to be able to help." Thomas turned to Dean. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Dean said with a small smile but as Thomas raised an eyebrow he added. "A bit tired and sore but perfectly fine."

"Do you want to lay down and rest for a bit?" Sam asked his worry clearly written on his face.

"Please, Sammy! I'm not made of glass." Dean groaned and dizziness grew a little more as to prove him wrong.

"I know that but..."

"He is worried about you." Thomas said starring into Dean's green eyes, seeing deep into the young hunters soul. "Just as you are about him, you also mean very much too him and to others."

"Thomas..." Dean couldn't look away from Thomas ice blue eyes, the power in them capturing him, making his fingers itch and his head started to get really dizzy, like fall of the bed, dizzy.

"I can feel the power in you, it's strong but have you done any of the exercises Tristan taught you?" Thomas said sounding a bit worried as he felt the power grow in the room.

"Sometimes but haven't found the time to do it lately." Dean said and he closed his eyes as the dizziness overwhelmed him and he could feel the power just in reach.

The need to take it and use it grew stronger and the need hadn't been so strong since Tristan had showed Dean that was in his reach. And today as always Dean didn't reach for it.

Thomas could also feel the temptation of the power making him close his eyes also, it was very strong in Dean and he couldn't understand how the young man could stand against the temptation to reach for it.

He himself had embraced it, fallen for the temptation right away as soon as Tristan had showed him how and that he could use it.

You could live without touching it, sure he had heard that, but it was a dangerous thing if you didn't do the exercises on a steady bases.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, he didn't understand what Thomas and Dean were talking about but was getting more worried as his brother started to sway.

"Sam, help him lay down." Thomas looked at Sam his ice blue eyes glowing, knowing that if he touched Dean now the power would intensified more and harm the kid.

Sam, a little unsettled by the glowing of Thomas eyes, gently pushed Dean down on the bed as he opened his mouth again.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean said in a muffled voice but his eyes were still closed. The fight raging inside him as the need threatened to overtake him. "Just..."

"Just what? Dean?" Sam looked over to Thomas. "What's happening?"

"Thomas... Don't... Don't tell him." Dean's voice was low.

"Tell me what?" Sam was sounding desperate. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell him, Dean." Thomas sighed as he turned to Sam. "Nothing is wrong, yet Sam. The connection that I told you about earlier." He waited for Sam's nod. "It's based in a power that are stronger in some people than other and it's the cornerstone in my brotherhood. It's why I can do this." Thomas held out his hand and the ice blue sphere appeared over it, he let out a sigh as the need of the power lessened. "But to do this you need to be trained by others like me or you could easily take to much of the power and that would kill you."

"So Dean could learn to do that?" Sam sounded awed as he looked between the sphere and his brother.

"Yes, he could." Thomas answered. "The power is strong in him and it would grow even stronger."

"But why are he reacting like this?"

"When you are in the same room as another that can use the power, it grows and something we call "the need" gets more intense. It lessens if you use the power like I do now." The sphere bounced up and down. "But for Dean the need are overwhelming him because he haven't done the exercises that Tristan taught him and that could get dangerous."

"What kind of exercises?" Sam frowned thinking back if he had ever seen do something strange but did a double taken when he heard dangerous. "What do you mean dangerous?"

"The exercises needs to be on a regular basis, it seems like meditation from the outside. You need to open up for the power, let it run thru you and then carefully close it off. It's hard in the beginning but gets easier or so I have heard. But if you do it just for a couple of seconds for each day it will keep the need at bay. Before it gets this bad." Thomas smiled as he looked at Sam and then at Dean, he wanted to reach out to Dean to touch him, make it easier for him but he couldn't. "I never fought it and I had Tristan with me by my side while I learned about it."

"But what do you mean dangerous?" Sam looked down at Dean also and his brother looked a bit pale, frowning from time to time and you could feel that he was fighting something.

"If you don't do that, the need can get to much and you have to ride it out. Like Dean have to do now. The power must run thru your body until it lessens. You never now for how long it will go on and it takes it's toll on your body like when you are sick and have a high fever."

"Is it deadly?" Sam couldn't look away from his brother fearing the answer but needed to know.

"Often not but when you live a dangerous life, like you and Dean, a hunter's life, suddenly being dizzy, so dizzy that you can't walk or even stand can be dangerous. The dizziness makes you have to lay down for an unknown mount of time and after that your are as weak and tired as a newborn. That must represent an danger, yes?"

"You are right." Sam nodded and an unwanted picture formed in his head. A picture were Dean lying alone in a dark motel room not being able to defend himself, not even being able to lift his beloved knife while the yellow eyed demon waited outside the door.

He pushed it away, that would never happen because Sam would be by Dean's side defending him against things that go bump in the night but he was also feeling useless as he saw his brother's torment. "Can't we do anything to help him?"

"Sadly, we can't do much. I can't do anything but I have heard that physical touch will help him feel grounded but if I touch him the power will only grow more intense making it harder and painful for him. But if you just touch him that will help a lot."

"Dean doesn't normally like to be touched."

"But that usually don't stop you, right Sam?" Thomas smiled at Sam.

"No, it usually doesn't." Sam looked up at Thomas, smiled back then he laid a hand on Dean's forehead, let it run thru his brother's short hair and his smile grew wider as Dean let out a sigh of relief. Glad that he could help his brother but still being full of questions Sam opened his mouth again. "Does it happen often?"

"No, I think it's happening now because Dean hasn't done the exercises for quite some time and with me being here with him, even that I healed him a little makes the need stronger. We will have to be careful when he has gotten thru it, he would be forced to do the exercises a few times a day or the need will easily overcome him again."

During the whole conversation Dean was aware that Thomas was telling Sam about his secret, he heard every word as he let the power run thru him but he couldn't say anything.

Even if he wanted to tell Sam that if his brother turned this into a chick flick moment by touching him, he would kick Sam's ass into next week.

But as Sam laid his hand on his forehead and let it run thru Dean's hair, the flow of the power slowed down somewhat, the tension lessened and made the raging storm inside him more bearable.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll protect you." Sam whispered in his big brother's ear and that actually made Dean feel safe.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi! Sorry for taking soooo long with this update but real life and my muse have just not been cooperating with me. But here you have chapter 9 and I'm certain that you who still reads BiB will think that it sucks but hey, I'm really sorry about it and I tried. So please go easy on the flames and I'll try to do better next time ;)

Chapter 9

Not far away a tall man in a dark cowboy hat and cowboy boots was staring at the small cabin with yellow eyes gleaming as he was thinking

Not far away a tall man in a dark cowboy hat and cowboy boots was staring at the small cabin with yellow eyes gleaming as he was thinking.

This was certainly an unexpected twist; he closed his eyes and saw the young man's face in his mind clearly those golden green eyes especially clear.

Well, deep inside him he had known that Dean Winchester was different and special but this was one thing that he wouldn't have guessed.

The Brotherhood had been a thorn in evil's side for so long as the Demon could remember and the fight in the members of the Brotherhood where known thru all Hell.

So his little interest, Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, was also one of the Brotherhoods protected ones.

Yellow eyes glinted in the moonlight as the Demon opened his eyes again and he chuckled to himself. That gave him one more reason to fight for that beautiful hunter.

"He will be mine one way or another."

* * *

Dean felt Sam's and Thomas presence beside him during the whole night as the need flowed thru him, threathing to overwhelm him from time to time but his little brothers touch helped him feel a bit grounded and lessened the need.

As the sun started to filter thru the blinds the need started to flow slower and slower until it was barley a spark, leaving Dean feeling used and week.

The two most hateful feelings if you asked him and on top of that all his bruises and sore spots made themselves known.

As he lay there, just resting, he started to feel that something heavy was laying on one of his arms and with great effort he opened his eyes.

What he saw would have made him smile big if he hadn't been so god dam awfully tired, the weight on his arm was Sammy's head and all he could see was his little brother's mop of unruly hair.

"He refused to leave your side even for a second." Thomas said in a low voice that had a smile in it.

Dean opened his mouth to say something to blonde haired man, to thank him or just say something but couldn't get anything out.

"It's alright, Dean. Rest now and we can talk later."

And with a warm strong hand on his head Dean fell into a deep sleep feeling very safe for the first time in a while.

* * *

John Winchester was peeking thru the doorway as his oldest son closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He had kept his distance thru the whole night, watching from afar keeping an eye close on his two sons and the tall blonde stranger as he tried to push down the old feelings of jealousy and anger as they blossomed.

To him, to see this instant bonding between Sam and Dean and Thomas wasn't right, not right at all.

If it had been instant bonding between Sam and Thomas, John could have understand because to him, his youngest son was still a bit naïve and always thought the good in people where his oldest where the one that saw the often harsh reality.

But seeing Dean listening, interacting and letting a stranger touch him was too much for John and with their fight with those feelings fresh and unspoken of made it so much worse for the oldest Winchester.

He could still see so much of Mary in Dean and it was so easy to see even if he didn't look hard.

That dancing scene from the Roadhouse had easily proven that and with the aftermath with the girl because it had reminded him of how Mary and he had met, it had been just like _that._

After that first time he and Mary had started to look for each other in the local bar every time they were there and hooking up for the most of the times.

Not every time thou and whenever that happen he hated to see those looks of want and need in other people eyes, especially in the one that got to get with her.

When they had become a couple Mary had laughed at him when she saw that look in his eyes and told him not to worry about it, then they would leave and she would say that she was only his and he would feel satisfied for awhile.

Then he would notice someone looking and she look back, not even offering but still and deep inside him he could feel the anger start to grow and one time it had gone too far.

Way too far, because he had hit her and that was one thing that he had promised himself that he would never do.

The way she had looked at him after that made his heart break and after quite sometime he had convinced her that it would never happen again and it didn't.

But it was hard for him because he knew that she would always be a flirt, even if she didn't mean to and that Dean taken after her.

And John hated to be reminded of that.

So he kept his distance.

* * *

Next time Dean opened his eyes, the weight was gone from his arm and he was all alone in the small bedroom.

Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, that small movement took a great deal of effort from him but he pushed himself.

When in sitting he started to take inventory of his state and he found nothing seriously injured, just that his body was sore and tired.

Well this sucks big time, Dean thought so himself as his bladder told him that it was time for a bathroom visit and how embarrassing wouldn't that be if he had to call for help?

So he started to slowly stand but he had to have three tries before getting into standing and when he got there his knees started to tremble and his legs were feeling like he had had a really hard workout session that had ended in a full blown marathon.

You need to suck it up, dude, he thought to himself as he took a step forward. That went well and it wasn't that hard so he had just a fem left and that he could do.

Dean started to take another step but the trembling worsened and he started to fall but a pair of strong arms caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy there, Dean." Sam said as he hoisted his brother up and tried to guide him back to bed. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Where do you think?" Dean said in a snark tone but didn't look as his brother at all feeling really embarrassed. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, then." Sam said as his helped Dean to standing and together they moved to the bathroom. "Why didn't you just call out? I would have helped you."

"Sammy…." Dean said nothing more but Sam understood him anyway and didn't push it.

He even stayed outside the bathroom door to give his brother his privacy even if he wanted to keep an eye on him.

When they returned to the bedroom Thomas joined them and all three men sat down on the two beds.

"Are you feeling alright, Dean?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and sore." Dean said knowing that it was useless to lie to Thomas.

"Good, then I think you will feel even better if you start with the exercises."

"Isn't it too soon?" Sam asked as he wanted to know more and always yearning for knowledge.

"No, not at all. He needs to start as soon as possible and keep on doing it every day so he gets it like a routine." Thomas said with a smile.

"Oh, can I stay and watch?"

"That's up to Dean." Both men turned to Dean who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and then Sam turned on the puppy look because he knew that Dean couldn't say no.

"I don't get why you want to but alright." Dean said shrugging his shoulders and was graced by a 100 mega watt smile from his brother that made him roll his eyes but smile.

"Great, so Sam if you could sit down on the floor beside Dean's bed while he and I take the beds." Thomas said as he crossed his legs in a tailor position and Dean did the same so they were facing eachother. "And Sam I need you to be quiet, alright?"

Sam nodded and sat down so he could keep an eye on both men and not disturb them.

"Dean close your eyes, Take a deep breath and let it out." Thomas started to talk in a deep, calm voice Dean following his instructions.

To Sam it looked like the two of them were meditating as both were sitting crossed legged and their hands on their knees with palms upwards and closed eyes.

The youngest Winchester was starting to get a little bored when suddenly an ice blue sphere appeared over Thomas right hand. It hovered up and down in small movements and Sam was utterly amazed by it.

Then something else happened that made his eyes grow even bigger and he almost gasped out loud.

Just above Dean's right hand a sphere was hovering but it wasn't blue like Thomas instead it had a golden green colour to it.

Just like the colour of Dean's eyes where.

To Sam it was amazing to see his brother do this and many question formed in his head and he was itching to ask them.

"Just like that, great job Dean." Thomas said his eyes now open and his smile had grown wider. "Play a little with it; use the power in small amounts."

Sam's eyes grew impossibly larger when the green sphere started to bounce up and down.

"The forming of the sphere is the easiest way of using the power." Thomas directed his words to Sam but kept talking in that low and calm voice. "It takes the same colour as the user's eyes as that is the colour of their soul."

Sam watched in amazement as Dean's sphere started to do small circles around Dean and then when the sphere suddenly divided into two small spheres his eyes nearly popped out.

In the corner of his eye he could see open amazement also in Thomas eyes as he followed the two spheres.

"How are you doing, Dean?" Thomas asked after a few minutes.

"I'm doing fine, Thomas." Dean said as he opened his eyes and the spheres cam to a halt, just hovering on each side of Dean's head. "I feel much better." Then he turned to his younger brother a little uncertain showing in his eyes. "Are you freaked, Sammy? Freaked that you are not the only freak in the family anymore?"

"Dean…." Sam said with a big smirk. "You have always been the freak to me"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

TBC


End file.
